The Thunder Rolls
by MissBMarie
Summary: This is a song-fic based on Garth Brooks song: The Thunder Rolls. Everyone knows about Vegeta's Pride, but what about Bulmas? A short story about Bulma, and her battle of Independance


This is a song about, no, not Vegeta's Pride...Bulma's Pride. [] 

[] This is my first DBZ story....when there are only DBZ characters in it. It's real short, but i hope it's okay [] 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* Three thirty in the morning 

* Not a soul insight 

* The city's looking like a ghost town 

* On a moonless summer night 

She could feel the moisture in the air as it rolled in with the clouds. She closed the window, knowing a storm was on its way. Upstairs, she could hear her daughter Bra, crying, but chose to let her bare through it on her own. 

Bulma stared out the window, tears forming under her cerulean eyes. She pushed back a few locks of blue hair as raindrops began to hit the window. He wasn't home yet. It was 3:30, and he still wasn't home yet. 

For a while now, Vegeta had been disappearing more and more often. He said he had training. He said that it was important. When she asked if it was more important than his own family...

A tear fell from Bulma's eye as she gently rubbed the spot he had hit her. He bruised her ribs during the process of it too. That wasn't what mattered right now though. A storm was coming in, and it didn't look good. 

"Please Vegeta..." she whispered, "Please, Come Home..."

* Raindrops on the windshield

* There's a storm moving in 

* He's heading back from somewhere 

* That he never should have been 

The blonde woman moaned out in pleasure as Vegeta released inside of her. Candles were lined all about her beautiful home, and their clothes were scattered about the floor. 

Vegeta panted a bit, pulling out of her,

"I have to go," he snapped. The woman smiled,

"See you again next week Veggie? I have a whole new surprise for you." She cooed. Vegeta smirked, as he pulled on his pants. He walked back over to her, kissing her passionately, and slipping a finger in her womanhood, just to make her squeal. 

Without another word, he left the house, and got in the car, just as a storm set it. He'd hoped he'd miss it, but it didn't matter. Right now, he was worried that that Onna, or one of her brats, would be awake when he got back. It was 4 in the morning after all. 

A bright flash of lightening shinned in his eyes. Something was going to happen...

* And the thunder rolls

* And the thunder rolls 

A magnificent flash of light scared Bulma out of her thoughts, 

"Oh Vegeta..."

* Every light is burning

* In a house across town

* She's pacing by the telephone 

* In her faded flannel gown 

He was supposed to be home early tonight. She wore his favorite nightgown for him. It was pure silk, and somewhat suggestive. But he wasn't here. He wasn't with her. Tears began to prick at her eyes. Not long ago, he came in with a red stain on his shirt. She might have hidden it, but her heart broke. He said it was blood...but....but

"Stop Bulma! Stop!" He yelled to herself, gripping her head. "He wouldn't do that. Not to you. Not to Trunks, and not to Bra." She said sharply. As She looked out the window, she began to sob,

"It's the storm...." She murmured, "It delayed him, that's all...."

* Asking for a miracle

* Hoping she's not right

* Praying it's the weather 

* That's kept him out all night 

A crash of thunder woke Bra upstairs, and she began to wail, but Bulma paid no heed. What if he was hurt? What if ...

She stopped. "Calm down," he told herself as she leaned up against the wall, "He's on his way. And the storm just got him behind."

* And the thunder rolls

* And the thunder rolls 

* The thunder rolls

* And the lightening strikes

* Another love grows cold 

* On a sleepless night 

* As the storm blows on

* Out of control 

* Deep in her heart 

* The thunder rolls 

* She's waiting by the window 

* When he pulls into the drive 

* She rushes out to hold him 

* Thankful he's alive 

Lights pulled into the driveway, catching Bulma's attention. Her thoughts forgotten, she ran out into the rain, her bare feet splashing up mud. 

"Vegeta!" she yelped. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. He didn't respond, but she didn't care, "Oh Vegeta....where were you?" she mumbled through tears, "I was worried! So worried..." Her voice faded as lightening struck, and she indulged in his warmth 'He's home...' her mind said, 'Thank you God, Thank you...'

* But on the wind and rain 

* A strange new perfume blows 

* And the lightning flashes in her eyes 

* And he knows that she knows 

Bulma sniffled into his shirt, trying not to cry, but just as she began to calm, her nose picked up on something. It was perfume, and it definitely wasn't hers. So the rumors were true. He WAS with another woman.

Tears pricked at Bulma's eyes. She couldn't believe it. After all this time. After all they'd been through. She knew that he was rude, and arrogant. Sometimes he was just plain intolerable, but, for some reason, see saw something else too. But now....now she saw nothing but a heartless man. And it broke her heart.

As more lightening flashed, the pain shimmered in her eyes. Vegeta's brow raised, then he growled angrily 'she's know...'

* And the thunder rolls

* And the thunder rolls 

* The thunder rolls

* And the lightening strikes

* Another love grows cold 

* On a sleepless night 

* As the storm blows on

* Out of control 

* Deep in her heart 

* The thunder rolls

Bulma pulled away, just as he reached to hold her still,

"How could you?" to be honest, Bulma didn't know why she was surprised. But after having two children...after Freeza, Cell, and Majin Buu. She thought that maybe...just maybe he did love her, the way she loved him. Tears began to burn her cheeks and she began to hyperventilate. "Don't you care? Don't you care about Trunks and Bura? Their your children!" she screamed, stepping away from him. She feet began to slide in the mud, and she fell. He smirked down at her. The way he did when he was about to kill. 

"Then why don't I kill you and eliminate the problem?" he snapped. Bulma just escaped as he reached out to grab her. He fumbled in the mud, giving her a chance to get inside. 

"Why?" she whispered as she bolted the door shut. "Why not? Why after all this?" Thunder crashed, and the lights went out. Bulma moved away from the door, knowing he'd blast through it any minute now.

She loved him. Even after all he put her through. She wasn't sure why on Earth she had allowed herself to fall in love with The Prince of All Saiyans, the most arrogant man this world had ever seen. But she did. "Vegeta..." she whispered.

"Looking for me dear?" Bulma didn't have time to scream as Vegeta bolted right through the window, and backhanded her across the room.

Slowly, Trunks, holding his baby sister, peered downstairs. The noises of crying and clutter had reached his 11-year-old ears. He watched as his father lifted his mother's weak body, and threw her into the mirror. It was her grandmother's mirror; the one Vegeta had broken many times before. 

He dropped her on the ground, and the glass cut through her skin, her blood staining the perfect white carpet. 

"Time to say goodbye darling," Vegeta snarled, smirking bitterly at the cowering woman. Trunks laid down Bura as Vegeta rose a ki blast over his head. Bulma held back her sobs, closing her eyes, tears falling from them like a river of pain. 

As he prepared to release it though, Trunks had gathered up some courage, and punched his father, right in the face.

Vegeta was shocked at first, and allowed his attack to deplete. He quickly snatched the boy's foot though, and flung him across the room. 

"You bastard!" Vegeta whirled around as a lamp came down on his head, "Trunks! Take Bura and get help!" Bulma ordered. The look in her eyes was no longer afraid. No one hurt her children. Not even Vegeta.

Trunks nodded, and carelessly picked up his baby sister, and ran next-door, pounding on their door for all he was worth.

* She runs back down the hallway

* To the bedroom door 

* She reaches for the pistol 

* Kept in the dresser drawer 

Bulma took Vegeta's distraction as an opportunity to run. She quickly ran to their room, and again bolted the door shut.

Her head was throbbing in pain, and the blood was dripping down her face, but that didn't matter.

From her nightstand, Bulma pulled out a small pistol, and a special gold capsule. Her father had made it for her. It was strong enough to pierce into the soul of the strongest of warriors, and kill them.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about what she planned to do, but when the memory of Trunks' lip body being thrown into a wall replayed itself in her mind, she found no reason not to punish him for hurting her little boy.

* Tells the lady in the mirror 

* He won't do this again 

* Cause tonight will be the last time 

* She'll wonder where he's been

As she loaded the gun, she could hear Vegeta coming up the stairs. Just as she turned around, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was horrified. Once a beautiful, independent, and strong woman, had come to this? No more...no more.

As he burst through the door, Bulma held up the gun. He smirked.

"Stupid Onna." He snarled, making his way toward her. Bulma didn't faze. She smiled through her tears, and then fired. Right at the Heart. Now he, was the one, with the broken heart. Literally. 

* And the thunder rolls

* And the thunder rolls 

* The thunder rolls

* And the lightening strikes

* Another love grows cold 

* On a sleepless night 

* As the storm blows on

* Out of control 

* Deep in her heart 

Police pulled into the drive, and ran up the stairs. Trunks was at their feet, with Bura in his arms. They Slowly lifted the prince, and began to carry him away. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten showed up, followed by Gohan, Videl, and Pan soon after. 

"Where's he going?" Pan asked, staring as they loaded him in a strange truck.

"To the Morgue," Chi-Chi whispered,

"No," Goku began, "To Hell, where he belongs," It was strange to hear that from Goku, of all people, but as Bulma emerged from her home, they knew he was right. But now, it was different. 

Bulma held her daughter in her arms, and her son at her side. A wild smirk played on her face. As the Thunder rolled in, she was no longer afraid. She was stronger now than any thunder that dared come her way. 

* The thunder...rolls...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what do you think? []


End file.
